mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mihaitutaru/Winter, cold, Bastageviš, Navkevski, Lobodvič... on the set of "Novogodišni noči na DRT 1" the stars sang, froze and danced with astronauts
For the second year in a row, the main New Year show of DRT 1 is being shot against the background of decorated Zaraberg. The message of the creators of the program is: “Do not sit at home, go outside, it is beautiful and fun there!”. For those Zarabetes who stayed late in the apartment, and for all the guests of the capital, this show can be considered a big commercial. After all, it will show all the interesting, fashionable and colorful places. All is cold! “Not a single studio, not a single pavilion can compare with the beauty of Zaraberg,” the creators of Novogodišni noči na DRT 1 are convinced. Fir-trees, illumination these are the main decorations of our program. We tried this format last year and decided to repeat it. Yes, it is very difficult, incredibly cold, but worth it! Having been on the set of the show, we can confirm that everyone is freezing! From the crew to the artists. Moreover, the situation is complicated by the fact that work is going on at night, and at this time of day, as you know, it becomes even colder. Baste had the hardest time. His number was shot at one of the coldest points on Zaraberg City observation platform, which was thoroughly blown through by the winds. On his head, Bastageviš had a hat, which, of course, did not save him from the cold. The artist instantly froze his hands, he tried to shove them in his pockets, and in the breaks between the takes he was warming himself with hot tea. The musicians accompanying the rapper had even worse. It seemed they had forgotten to warn them that the shooting would be on the street. The guys came without hats, scarves and mittens and, of course, froze instantly. But Polina Gagarineviš prepared better. Last year, she was wearing a light fur coat, but this time the singer dressed up in a fantastic ski jumpsuit and a fox hat. It looked like a Snow Maiden! Anita Loraker on the background of her colleagues turned out to be the most frost-resistant. A year ago she sang against the backdrop of GUM in a light silk suit. This time she was literally persuaded to throw a fur coat - the winter after all! But Anita now and then threw it open and strove to throw it off. It seemed that she was not cold at all. And only the crew didn’t get a grudge. Antjana Navker and Jasmina starred in Triumph Arch. Especially for them drove there two gorgeous convertible. Interestingly, the figure skater also started singing - she had a full duet with Jasmina. Very successful location went to Vera Brežnevska and Svetlana Lobonda. Ex-soloists "VIA Gra" starred in the newly opened pavilion "Kosmos" at the Exhibition of Economic Achievements. Vera was guided through the scenario of a pavilion. And Lobonda sang on the background of the projection of the globe, while in a dance performance she will have a crowd of astronauts. The shooting of the New Year's program is in full swing. Not all stars have recorded their numbers yet. The leading channel has not yet raised toasts - it is expected that all the faces of DRT 1 will be on the air. And the intrigue still holds: will Andina Pugalševa speak? On the next button they have already confirmed that they will not have a Diva. So now if it is waiting for her, then only on DRT 1 . Category:Blog posts